This invention relates to heterocylic organic explosives and more particularly to nitrated triazoles.
Two methods of manufacturing 3-nitro-1,2,4-triazol-5-one (NTO) currently exist. One method used by Los Alamos National Laboratory involves adding 70% nitric acid and 1,2,4-triazol-5-one (TO) together at room temperature. The mixture is heated until the reaction begins to exotherm. The reactor is then allowed to self-heat until the reaction is complete. Yield based on the starting amount of 1,2,4-triazol-5-one is 65%. Disadvantages of this process include low yields and unsafe conditions caused by allowing the reactor to self-heat. Scale-up of this technique would be especially dangerous because of the difficulties involved in controlling the temperature and the possibility of a runaway reaction and potential fume off.
In the second prior art procedure, the French (SNPE) add 1,2,4-triazol-5-one to 98% nitric acid at 0.degree. to 10.degree. C. over a period of two hours. The reaction is held at this temperature for 3 hours. Water is then added to the reactor and the mixture is held for 12 hours. Disadvantages of the SNPE process are the longer reaction time, the lower yield, and the dangers associated with high acid concentrations